User blog:Tephra/Body Armor table sorting survey
This blog is no longer relevant, though the poll will remain open. The list of armor on the Body Armor article has been problematic for awhile now. Issues arise due to the length of the table while other armor types do not suffer from this quite so much. The length can be reduced by dividing the list into smaller pieces, but how to divide it causes new problems. The purpose of the table is to present all the pieces of body armor available in the most useful way. Looking pretty is not as important as being readable. I wish to see how people would like to view this list and will offer a few different variations, each of which come with their own benefits and shortcomings. #'One table of all Body Armors (1 table)' Good: This makes sorting armor by stats easier than any alternative. Bad: The list is enormous and sorting may not be that useful when there is such a large number to look through. #'Divide buyable armor from non-buyable (2 tables)' Good: Only buyable armor can receive modifiers, and most armor that can't be bought isn't very important - if it can even be acquired without using cheatmenu. Bad: Some armor tends to exist in a limbo, such as Strange Armor or tournament armor, that is notable, but non-buyable. #'Divide armor by possible modifiers (3 tables)' Good: This reduces the size of lists and separates armor by useful classes of metal, non-metal, and no modifiers. Bad: Some types of armor do not make sense as to their actual class, such as Fur Coat (metal class). This also causes similar limbo to the above, as non-buyable armor cannot have modifiers. #'Divide armor by weight (3 tables)' Good: Tables can be divided evenly by choosing the optimal weight for a division point, and less useful lightweight clothes can be separated out from useful medium and heavy armor. Bad: The division points would have to be arbitrary as there are no obvious weight classes in the game, and armor close to the division point may be difficult to locate without already knowing its exact weight. #'Divide armor by material (3 tables)' Good: This will divide out useless cloth armor from useful Strange Armor and solve the limbo issue as well as the confusing modifiers. Bad: Division by material is subjective as the game does not identify armor by their component materials. Some armor may not be obvious and especially confusing when countered by mismatched modifiers, such as Cuir Bouilli being leather in real life, metal in game, and not obvious which to anyone unfamiliar with the name. #'New idea' Just saying something new is necessary is not a solution, please leave an explanation of an actual new idea below. How should the list of Body Armor be divided? One table of all Body Armors (1 table) Divide buyable armor from non-buyable (2 tables) Divide armor by possible modifiers (3 tables) Divide armor by weight (3 tables) Divide armor by material (3 tables) New idea The choice with the highest number of votes is not guaranteed to be adopted; this poll is a survey, not a democratic vote. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]]